


Buddie One Shots

by Halkatlaa



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halkatlaa/pseuds/Halkatlaa
Summary: Buch of one shots that I make up when I'm in the mood to write.BuddieEvan Buckley and Eddie Diaz.





	Buddie One Shots

Being out on a call was one thing, they knew that it might involve some sort of danger to them. This was a known fact of being a firefighter, it almost says DANGEROUS in brackets on your forehead. Everyone knew the danger and that they had someone else's live in there hands every single day. 

But it was not every day that The emergency came at the fire house, and just because of a stupid little prank that Chimney played on Buck. 

\--------

"shut up Buck" Chimney said, not for the first time that day, Buck was being his usual, a bit to cocky self, having fun and it was getting on the nerves of most of his coworkers. Chimney was a great example, Buck had been noting light heartedly that he was much braver than Chimney was, and he was not scared of anything, and to be fair, he had not found anything yet that he was truly terrified off, of course he was afraid just like the rest of them when he had to abseil down a giant cliff, or climb a roller coaster, but that was something that he always got over and he could do it, he had never been paralysed by fear.   
"I'm just saying, I am braver than you"  
"just because you've not found anything that you are afraid off, does not mean that you are braver than me"  
"why not, Cap chooses me to do all the cool stuff"  
"I'm a paramedic, its not a good idea by any means to send your paramedic down into danger, you need to take care off the people when they get out off the dangerous situation." Chim said back, but Buck just smiled. Knowing he was getting under Chimney's skin.   
"ignore him" Hen just smiled   
"how can you ignore that big of a ego, I mean look at him, all ego"  
"and muscles, something that you should work on, hey" Buck laughed before he walked off, he and Eddie were going to the station gym, They were going to lift some weights before there next call, no one knew when they would get there next one. So both Buck and Eddie thought it would be smarter to do something fun, and work out. 

Chimney had gone out of the fire station, looking around for something that he could use to scare Buck, hopefully make him jump out off his skin, just to teach in a bit off a lesson. Then he saw a wasp nest, there were a few wasps out so he ran inside to get himself a jar to catch one or two and put them into Buck's locker, so he would open it and they would fly out and scare him.   
"this might teach him a lesson or two" Chimney smiled as he captured three wasps, then he made the locker air tight, just so the wasp's would not escape and then he waited, with his phone, hoping to catch the reaction on video. mostly for himself, but he also wanted to show Maddie, and Bobby, and probably everyone else that he would encounter that day. He saw it clearly in his head, Buck screeching, jumping backwards, and falling to the floor in pure terror. everyone looking and laughing at him, that would lessen his ego a bit, and it was also something that Chimney could hold over his head for the rest of time. 

Chimney smiled at himself as he walked away from the locker, sitting down on the bench and now he just had to wait and pray that they would not get a call, because it would not be funny at all if he would prevent them from getting to someone in danger, even if it would just be a couple of minutes or even seconds, there was no time to spare in a case of emergency, but after a gym session, then it was fair play.   
"why are you smirking?" Bobby asked as he walked passed  
"nothing, just a funny video that I saw earlier" Chim lied, he was smirking at the funny video that he was going to be recording in just a couple of minutes, as he had heard both Eddie and Buck put the weights back and laughing with each other, that always put a smile on his face, Buck and Eddie were genuinely happy together, and they were definitely the power couple of the fire station.   
"can I see the video?" Bobby then asked,   
"huh?" Chim asked as he looked up at Bobby, making him lose his focus, and at that moment, Buck walked in and thew open his locker, but there was no scream, no anything.   
"FUCK" Buck yelled all of the sudden, shaking his hand.   
"what happened?" Bobby asked   
"I just got stung by something"  
"what?" Eddie asked as he took his boyfriends hand to have a look  
"yeah, I don't even know, like I heard a faint buzz and then I just got stung" he said, and he was just surprised.   
"yeah you definitely got stung, look, its already swelling up a little bit" Eddie said and Chim just hung his head, a little pissed off that his prank had not even worked  
"get some ice on that, so you don't swell any more, you should be fine in a couple of minutes" Chim said as he walked out off the locker room.   
"how the fuck does someone get stung in a locker room, at a fire station" Buck just laughed as he continued to change clothes and Eddie just laughed at him.   
"you're so hot even the bugs can't resist you" Eddie said as he smiled, giving Buck a little clap on the cheek.   
"shut up" Buck just smiled back. 

It was not even 5 minutes later when everything went rapidly downhill, Buck had started to feel wired right after and he was starting to feel very tired and it was unusual for him, as he was usually more pumped up after a workout than anything else, and they were also just 5 hours into there shift and had been on one short call in all that time, there was no reason why he would be feeling this tired and just all around weak.   
"are you OK?" Eddie asked as Buck was just sitting on the sofa up in the dining hall  
"yeah, just kinda tired"   
"why don't you lie down, maybe you've picked up something"  
"nah, I was fine like 10 minutes ago"  
"did you overdue yourself?"  
"no, I don't think I did" Buck said.   
"why don't you just go and lay down for a bit" Hen suggested and Buck just nodded his head, that was not the worst idea, he would probably be feeling better after a short 10minute power nap, he then walked to the bunker room and laid down.  
"that was wired, I don't think I've ever seen him that tired, that fast, it was like a sudden onset of tiredness, that is not like him at all" Eddie said and Hen agreed, that was very unusual. 

Buck did not come out of the room after 10 minuets, and after 30 minutes of nothing, there was a call, a girl who had fallen off a chair and hit her head. But Buck did not show.   
"go get Buck" Bobby yelled at Eddie who ran into the bunker room, But he himself did not come back either, the only thing that came from that room as a cry.   
"HELP ME, GET HERE NOW" The screaming alerted everyone and Bobby ran to the bunker room, and he saw Buck on the floor, his lips turning blue, and his cheat was rising and falling very slowly, way to slowly.   
"he was out when I got here, his tongue is swollen and I think his oxygen level is way down" Eddie almost cried as he saw Bobby in the door.   
"HEN, CHIMNY, GET HERE NOW" Bobby yelled as he diverted the call to someone else, they would need to use there ambulance for this emergency that was right in front of them.   
"Buck, can you hear me, come on kid" Bobby said as he and Eddie tried to open up his airway, but it was swelling up more and more.   
"what is going on? are we not going on the call?" Chimney asked as he came into the door, with Hen behind.   
"this is the call now" Bobby said "get him oxygen, right now"   
"yeah" Hen said as she put an oxygen mask over Buck's nose and mouth as she asked "what happened?"   
"he got stung by something, or at least he thought he did" Eddie said as he started an I.V in his lovers hand   
"do you have an epi pen in your bag?" Bobby asked, But Chimney had already grabbed it and gave it to Buck, it should work quickly if this was an allergic reaction to something, they had no idea what he had been stung by.   
"lets get him in the ambulance, and continue to give him oxygen" Chimney ordered, he was not looking forward to the conversations that he would need to have with Bobby, Buck and Maddie. He was sure that Buck would not be to angry at him, he knew Eddie and Bobby would be, but how would Maddie react, he could have killed her little brother, all over a stupid prank, but then again how could he have known, Buck had said that he was not allergic to anything. He had been quite proud off that fact once when Chimney had been complaining about hey-fever. 

After getting to the hospital, Buck was admitted strait away, but they just had to keep him on an I.V while the allergic reaction and the epi would work its magic, there was little to no danger to him right now, he would be fine, thanks to the swift reaction of his friends at the fire station.   
"what happened?" Bobby asked as they all sat down in the waiting room, they all wanted to see him when he would wake up, but the doctors could not answer them on when that would be, it could be a few minutes, it could be a few hours.   
"he got stung" Chimney muttered, he would need to confess everything  
"has someone called Maddie?" Eddie then asked   
"I called her, she is on her way here right now" Chimney said again, thinking he should wait to confess until she was here with them.   
"is he allergic to any bugs?"  
"he said he was not allergic to anything, we were talking about it one time when Chim got hey fever" Hen said  
"he is obviously wrong there" Eddie said, then the doctor walked in to tell them what had happened, he had a reaction to a wasp sting, and now Chimney knew that he would have to confess everything  
"how did a wasp manage to get into his locker?"  
"well" Chim started  
"what?" Eddie asked as he turned   
"I may have put a wasp in his locker"  
"what? why?"  
"its was meant to be a practical joke, I was going to film his reaction as he would jump backwards screaming, but he did not see them and then got stung, so my plan failed"  
"why did you not say anything when he felt the sting"  
"I did not think this would happen, so I just thought the prank had failed"  
"you idiot, you could have killed him" Eddie yelled and at that moment Maddie walked in, hearing just what Eddie had yelled  
"what is going on?" she asked   
"your boyfriend, nearly killed your brother" Eddie said, he was pissed.   
"what?"  
"he had an allergic reaction to a wasp sting, and I put the wasp in his locker as a joke"  
"why would you do that?"  
"it was just meant to be a joke, to take his ego down a little."  
"oh FFS" Eddie said as he walked over to the nurses station and asked if he could go and sit with Buck, he did not want to be around Chimney at that moment.   
"I'm sorry everyone, I did not think any off this would happen"   
"It's OK, he is going to be fine, and you did not know" Maddie said as she hugged him, "I don't blame you, just be more careful the next time you decide to prank someone." 

Buck woke up a few minutes later, feeling very tired and he had no idea what had happened or how the fuck he had gotten there, but he saw Eddie at his bedside and that was all that mattered to him, sure Bobby was there to, but Buck did not really care about that, Eddie was there.   
"hey" Eddie smiled  
"hey yourself" Buck said in a very horse voice, his throat was still very swollen and that would go down in the next 12 hours, he was supposed to be in the hospital overnight as he was apparently not completely out off the woods yet, he could have a second episode, it was very rare, but could happen.   
"don't talk to much, your throat is still very swollen"  
"well I'm used waking up in hospital with a sore throat, remember what Abby did"  
"well she saved your life,"  
"yeah, and who did this time?"  
"I found you, but I think it was a team effort" Eddie smiled   
"what happened?" Buck then asked as Bobby took over.   
"you got stung by a wasp, Chim had put it in your locker to scare you, but you got stung instead, and you have a severe allergy to there venom"  
"I had no idea about that"  
"well you know now, so you need to carry with you an epi-pen, just in case this happens again" Bobby said  
"I think I can live with that" Buck smiled as he pulled Eddie in for a kiss, he was fine, he would need to torture Chim wjtb guilt for a while over this, but hey, he could get a lot of things out off this.   
"I love you, don't scare me like this again"  
"tell that to Chim" Buck smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> English is not my first language. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also I hope this is not shit, I enjoy writing, but I'm not really that good at it ;)


End file.
